


Silver Fox

by sephirothflame



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Coitus Interruptus, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Technically, Noctisknowshe should knock on doors. There are just certain things you don't really expect to see in your own (sort of) home with people that have no right being there.AKA three times Noctis walks in on his dad banging one of his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV Kink Meme [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=88393#cmt88393). I like the validation. Uh, be my buddy on [Tumblr](https://sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com/%22), too. Sometimes I do mini fills on my days off.
> 
> Prompto and Noctis are seventeen so technically they're (Prompto specifically) is underage? If I missed any tags, I'm sorry.

Noctis needs to learn to knock.  
  
He knows this because Ignis has been telling him for months that it’s rude to just assume he’s welcome everywhere he goes but that isn’t why he does - or doesn’t - do it. He just kind of forgets. He’s used to people opening doors for him so it’s never really been his responsibility to knock.  
  
So he doesn’t think about it and Noctis just lets himself into the quarters he used to share with his father in the castle. Regis is late to meet him, which is nothing unusual for his father, and Noctis just wants somewhere comfortable to relax while he waits.  
  
The chess game Noctis and his father started nearly two weeks ago is still sitting untouched in the drawing room, and Noctis finds himself staring at the board hopelessly. He knows the rules, the movements, but he’s never had the mind for strategy like his father or Ignis do. He’s seen them checkmate each other in a handful of minutes whereas it takes Noctis days to even check his father. He’s tempted to cheat, but his father would _know_.  
  
Carefully, Noctis moves one of his knights and takes out a bishop. He’s pretty sure he’s just screwed himself over, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it because there’s a rough thump against the wall in his father’s office.  
  
Fearing the worst, Noctis is on his feet in an instant. Had Cor or Clarus said anything about his father’s health recently? Noctis knows his knee has been giving him problems, but this didn’t sound like the kind of thump of somebody hitting the floor. He’s moving to investigate before he even has time to think about it, chess game forgotten.  
  
The first thing Noctis notices when he opens the door to his father’s office is that the noise he’d heard was the sound of his father’s body hitting the wall. Which leads him to the sight of someone on their knees in front of his father, Regis’ fingers in their hair, and _oh, that’s not a woman_ followed by _oh, ew_.  
  
Noctis is horror stricken. He knows he should slam the door and steal wine from the kitchen before demanding Ignis take him home, but he’s stuck. A noise dies in his throat, but it’s enough for his father’s green eyes to snap up and meet his own.  
  
“Noctis,” his father says, and even now his tone manages to come out as a reprimand.  
  
The man on his knees stops what he’s doing - what Noctis hopes to never see or imagine again - and looks over his shoulder in confusion. His face is flushed and lips are swollen and he looks surprisingly alert for someone who was just otherwise distracted.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladiolus says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Noctis.”  
  
Noctis leaves the door open behind him and turns on his heels. He calls Ignis and demands to be picked up before he’s even left the royal quarters.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“You’re missing your practice with Gladio,” Ignis comments. He doesn’t push the issue, he never does, but Noctis can hear the disappointment in his tone. “You’ve already missed one this week.”  
  
“I don’t want to go anymore,” Noctis mumbles. He wants to pull on his pyjamas and crawl under a blanket on the couch, but he knows Ignis won’t let him until he’s at least finished his homework. His disappointed voice and the thing he does with his eyebrows goes right to Noctis’ gut. It’s a weapon.  
  
Ignis sighs heavily.  
  
Noctis groans and rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes. “What would you do if you saw something completely horrifying and you couldn’t get it out of your head?”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t suggest drinking and hiding in your room,” Ignis says, mildly. He knows about the wine because he knows everything about Noctis. He frowns. “Did something happen at your session? Do you need me to speak to Gladio?”  
  
“God, no,” Noctis says. He shifts his weight from foot to foot and tries to figure out the words he wants to say. “It’s too embarrassing.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Ignis says. He’s starting to look genuinely concerned, and Noctis’ stomach flip flops from anxiety. “I will speak to Gladio. You will return to practice next week.”  
  
“I hate you,” Noctis groans. The truth is going to come out and Noctis’ shame will be greater. “You’d tell me if you were seeing someone, right? Especially if it was someone I knew?”  
  
Ignis blinks slowly, looking genuinely surprised. “I suppose, if it was relevant to my duty, yes. I am allowed to have some semblance of a life.”  
  
“You _like_ taking care of me,” Noctis says. He nods, satisfied. “You would tell me. I can trust you.”  
  
Ignis makes a sound, not quite a laugh, but he’s smiling fondly. “Do your homework. I’ll make you something to eat.”  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“What the hell did you tell Ignis?” Gladiolus asks the second they’re alone together.  
  
The question has been hanging in the air since they started training, almost an hour ago, but neither Noctis or Gladiolus wanted to confront the issue when _Clarus_ of all people was lingering in the room, watching. It would have been enough for both of them to die, then potentially cause Regis’ murder as well.  
  
Noctis squares his shoulders and tries to stand his ground against the heavy shove Gladiolus uses against him. It doesn’t work, not really, but Noctis doesn’t end up on his ass, either. “I didn’t tell him anything!”  
  
Gladiolus narrows his eyes like he doesn’t believe him. “Iggy told me he thinks you’re _jealous_ because I’m seeing someone. Someone you know.”  
  
If he had anything in him to retch, Noctis is sure he would. He’s been trying to keep that image out of his mind since it happened, but it comes to him unbidden. He could have happily died without ever knowing his father was still _active_. After he’d awkwardly tried to give Noctis the talk, too. The benefits of saving yourself when you’re in the position you’re in. It was all bullshit.  
  
“I’m not - I’m not seeing anyone,” Gladiolus says. He massages his temples and sighs, agitated. “It just happens sometimes. I don’t know.”  
  
“When you’re talking about me?” Noctis asks, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
“Gods, no,” Gladiolus says, sounding equally disgusted. “Contrary to what you believe, you’re not the center of the universe. We were talking about the lost royal tombs this last time. I don’t know how it got there.”  
  
“Well, it has to stop,” Noctis says, hotly.  
  
Gladiolus looks him dead in the eye and says, “no.”  
  
Noctis’ face flushes and he has to fight the urge to storm out of the training room and slam the door on his way out. “Well at least learn to lock the door!”  
  
“Maybe learn to knock,” Gladiolus says, but he’s got the beginnings of a grin on his face and Noctis hates him so much right now. Even more than he normally does, when they’re training together.  
  
“I hate you,” Noctis says, and Gladiolus laughs.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ignis is late meeting Noctis for dinner.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says, when he finally shows up at Noctis’ apartment to pick him up. His skin is flushed and he looks _different_. Like maybe his shirt isn’t ironed well today or maybe he’s smiling more than normal, something miniscule but noticeable on the normally put together man.  
  
Besides, he was _late_. Ignis is never late.  
  
Noctis narrows his eyes as he gets in the car, but he has nothing to say. He can’t put his finger on it, but something is definitely wrong.  
  
“Where would you like to go?” Ignis asks, and when Noctis shrugs his shoulders, he heaves a put upon sigh. “Why am I not surprised?”  
  
“Whatever you want is fine,” Noctis says. “I’m just hungry.”  
  
“Yes, _dear_ ,” Ignis says, innocently. The private joke makes Noctis smile, which makes the corner of Ignis’ lip twitch up into a grin.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
There are bruises on Ignis’ wrists. He’s got his sleeves rolled up past his elbows while he makes Noctis’ breakfast, and Noctis can’t help but stare at the faded ring of marks on Ignis’ delicate wrists.  
  
Noctis wonders if Gladiolus put them there while they were training, or if some creep tried to make a move on Ignis while he was on his way home after class. He hopes Ignis got the chance to knock them on their ass, because Noctis has seen him fight, and Ignis can definitely hold his own.  
  
“Did you want maple syrup, or blueberry?” Ignis asks.  
  
Noctis looks up from the bruises to meet Ignis’ gaze and stares blankly at him. He knows he’s been caught staring, but he doesn’t know if he’s going to be called out for it or not.  
  
“Syrup, your highness,” Ignis says, and _ah, there it is_. Noctis’ title. Ignis is annoyed.  
  
“Maple, I guess,” Noctis says. He watches as Ignis pours a generous serving onto his pancakes, though less than Noctis would have given himself, before passing him the plate. Noctis wants to ask if Ignis is going to cut them for him, too, but he isn’t going to try his luck. “Thanks.”  
  
Ignis hums and carefully rolls down his sleeves before joining Noctis at the table. “You don’t need to worry. I can take care of myself.”  
  
“I wasn’t worried,” Noctis lies.  
  
Ignis makes the noise again, the one where he doesn’t believe Noctis but he is indulging him because that’s what he’s been doing since they were kids. “Eat your breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you.”  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
Clarus insists on seeing how far Noctis has come in his training. As much as he would like to refuse the older man and stay home and play video games with Prompto, Noctis knows neither Regis nor Ignis would be pleased with him if he did. It’s how he ends up giving up his whole Saturday and spending it at the castle, aching and sweaty with Gladiolus.  
  
It isn’t awkward being around Gladiolus if he ignores the fact apparently his shield and mentor has been giving his father head. He’s twice Gladiolus’ age, easy, and Noctis hasn’t even had someone near his dick, let alone put their mouth on it.  
  
Life isn’t fair.  
  
After, when they’re drinking iced cold water and Clarus has finished giving them pointers on what they should work on next, they head to the garden and watch the sky.  
  
“That was awful,” Noctis says.  
  
“It wouldn’t be if you didn’t half ass your training,” Gladiolus replies. He’s agitated because Clarus refuses to let all the shortcomings be Noctis’. They reflect poorly on Gladiolus, too, even though Noctis insists they don’t. Gladiolus is a great mentor. “Iggy said he was sticking around, right? Wanna hit the showers and see if he wants to grab a beer?”  
  
“Sure,” Noctis says. He texts Ignis the plan and finishes off his bottle of water.  
  
Ignis doesn’t message him back.  
  
Ignis always messages him back.  
  
Noctis frowns at his cell and he can feel Gladiolus’ eyes on him, curious. “Ignis always texts me back, even if he’s sleeping or in the shower.”  
  
“He probably turned it on silent and went to the royal archives,” Gladiolus says, completely unconcerned. “You know how he is.”  
  
Except that Noctis doesn’t, because Ignis _always_ texts him back. He’s even better than Prompto at replying to messages and Prompto is always on his phone playing King’s Knight or looking up memes and chocobo pictures.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
At the bar, where Ignis joins them after he’s changed into something far more comfortable than what he normally wears when he chauffeurs Noctis around, Noctis glowers at him. He knows Ignis has a life outside of Noctis, or that’s the running theory. Noctis doesn’t like having it proved to him though.  
  
Under the simple, classy watch Regis had given Ignis for his sixteenth birthday, is a ring of bruises.  
  
“Seriously?” Noctis asks, hotly.  
  
Ignis touches his wrist self-consciously and purses his lips. “Noctis.”  
  
At Gladiolus’ confused expression, Noctis points his finger and says, “Ignis didn’t text me back because he was getting _laid_.”  
  
There’s a wry little smile on Ignis’ lips at Gladiolus’ laughter, but his expression is softer when he looks at Noctis. “I will try harder to better serve you.”  
  
“Let him have a life,” Gladiolus says. He claps Ignis’ back and his grin doesn’t fade. “Always knew you were a kinky bastard.”  
  
Noctis slumps in his seat and sips at the nonalcoholic beverage he’d been forced to order. He’s got a bottle of wine or three at home waiting for him.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
There is no door for Noctis to conceivably knock on this time.  
  
He’s supposed to be in school but he’s not feeling well and Ignis will know he cut class if he heads home now. Noctis is pretty sure that Ignis is on the doorman’s speed dial, to make it easier for Ignis to keep tabs on him. Oh, Noctis knows Ignis will know before the end of the day, he always does, but he wants a few hours of quiet and he knows no one will look for him at the palace.  
  
The plan is to just crash on the couch and nap and maybe see if his dad has time for a game or two of chess, but he doesn’t get his hopes up. Regis never has time for him anymore, or he’s too exhausted to do much if he does.  
  
Noctis would find it easier to be more concerned about his father’s welfare if it wasn’t so obvious he was still managing to get some form of exercise into his busy schedule.  
  
This time, despite the blindfold, Noctis recognizes the man riding his father on the couch immediately. His wrists are bound, which explains more than Noctis ever needed to know about Ignis’ sex life, and it turns out they aren’t the only parts of Ignis covered in deep, dark bruises.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Noctis cries out, frustrated and horrified. “I sleep on that couch!”  
  
“Noctis,” Regis says. He definitely sounds irritated. He reflexively pulls Ignis closer to him, to protect their modesty or to keep the tall male from launching off the couch in horror, Noctis isn’t sure. He opens his mouth to ask why Noctis isn’t in school, maybe, or tell him off for his behavior.  
  
Noctis storms out of the place before his father gets the chance, making a frustrated sound and throwing his arms up in the air.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
Ignis finds him in the garden, freshly showered and cautious. “Noctis.”  
  
“You’re not special to him,” Noctis says, darkly. He can’t bring himself to look up from the pond, to meet Ignis’ eyes and see the emotions that cross his expressive face. He doesn’t mean to sound so bitter, but how could Ignis of all people be so _stupid_? “He’s fucking Gladio, you know.”  
  
Saying nothing, Ignis sits by Noctis’ side at the edge of the pond and just looks at the cool, clean water. Neither of them says anything for a long time, until finally, “I’m sorry if you think I’ve betrayed your trust.”  
  
It’s not what Noctis’ expected, and the words sting in their own way. Licking his lips, Noctis says, “You promised to tell me if you started messing around with someone I knew.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Ignis says. He sighs, though he sounds exhausted more than anything. “And I knew about Gladio, I just didn’t care. I have… needs. There is no one I could trust to meet them, though I doubt many would be interested in the first place.”  
  
Noctis looks at Ignis. Really looks at him. He’s attractive enough, Noctis guesses, but he’s never put much thought into it. He’s tall and built and he’s an excellent cook and he’s polite and really, who wouldn’t want that combined package? It’s certainly a million times more than Noctis himself has to offer.  
  
Ignis deserves to be happy.  
  
“I don’t want to share you with other people,” Noctis admits, quietly. He thinks _you don’t text me back when you’re with him_ but he can’t voice the words. He can’t sound like a petulant child when he’s supposed to be having a serious conversation.  
  
“You won’t have to. I ended it with your father,” Ignis replies. He cleans his glasses on his shirttails, and there’s something on his face that Noctis can’t quite place. Regret, maybe, and that makes Noctis feel like all sorts of selfish shit. “It was inappropriate on both ends.”  
  
Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Noctis says, “thank you.”

 

\- - - - -

  
“I think my father is some sort of sexual predator,” Noctis says.  
  
Prompto nearly chokes on his cup noodles. “ _What_? Your dad, the king of the crown city? We talking about the same guy?”  
  
Noctis’ face flushes and he passes Prompto a napkin. “I keep catching him with people. People he has no right to be with.” Noctis hesitates to mention Ignis or Gladiolus by name because it’s really not his place to out them. “People closer to our age than his.”  
  
“Oh,” Prompto says. He dabs up his mess and looks thoughtful. “I mean. I guess he’s still allowed to have needs, right? And the Royal Consort would be a pretty nice title to have.”  
  
“Don’t even joke about that,” Noctis says, wrinkling his nose.  
  
“Yeah right, like anyone would actually ever be interested in me,” Prompto says. His laugh is self-deprecating but his grin is wide and eyes are bright, and Noctis never knows how to respond to those jokes. “Wanna play some video games before I go home?”  
  
Noctis shrugs. “Sure.”  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“The Winter Solstice is coming up,” Regis says, conversationally. He looks exhausted but for once he actually has time to see Noctis for more than a quick scolding. Dinner is a stilted affair, but he seems to relax when Noctis asks him to play chess. “You could bring someone to the Gala.”  
  
By someone he means a girl, but they both know Noctis has zero interest or luck in that department. Regis seems to have forgotten how hard it is to actually attract people when you’re not in a position of power over them.  
  
“I’m gonna bring Prompto,” Noctis says. “He likes all the food and he’s actually _fun_ to be around.”  
  
“That…” Regis looks at Noctis for a moment, his green eyes piercing, before he sighs. He smiles softly. “If that is what you want, that sounds fine.”  
  
Noctis drags his bishop across the board and takes out his father’s last knight. He meets his father’s gaze. “You better not fuck him, too.”  
  
Regis nearly chokes.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
The Gala itself is boring.  
  
Noctis watches as his father gives a speech, because Regis is always expected to give a speech at these things, but they’ve been getting shorter and shorter as Noctis has gotten older. It might only span five minutes, but Noctis finds himself leaning into Ignis’ side and sighing anyway.  
  
“Your highness,” Ignis says. It’s a gentle reprimand, but Noctis bets Ignis is at least half as bored as Noctis is. “You only need to stay another hour or so…”  
  
A few more hours before Noctis can kick off his shoes and crawl into bed. He still has school in the morning and yet he’s expected to be here until at least midnight. Eleven if Ignis will remind Regis it’s a school night.  
  
Prompto, for his part, seems more than happy to sample everything through the large hall. The waitstaff has been giving him and Noctis both champagne all night and though it’s not the best alcohol in the world, it is free. Noctis wouldn’t be surprised if Prompto ends the night fat and drunk.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“I think it’s time to take the boys home,” Ignis tells Regis, his hand warm on the small of Noctis’ back. He says it like he isn’t just a few years older than them.  
  
Noctis scowls at him. “I have to be up in seven hours for class.”  
  
Regis touches Noctis’ shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’m sure a day without a full night’s sleep is a hardship for you.” His tone is teasing and there’s a warm smile on his face, and it’s so unlike how his father has been for the last few years, that Noctis almost forgets he’s mad at him.  
  
“Thanks for letting me come, Noctis’ dad,” Prompto says. He leans heavy on Noctis’ side, more out of affection then inebriation. The fist he holds up for knuckles is probably the latter though.  
  
Still, Regis looks fondly amused and he returns the fist bump before ruffling Prompto’s hair and Noctis’ at the same time. “Get some sleep. Both of you.” He looks at Ignis, his gaze serious, and adds, “get them both home safe.”  
  
Ignis bows his head slightly and says, “of course.”  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“How many selfies is too many selfies?” Prompto asks during lunch. He’s flipping through his camera roll on his phone and deletes most of the identical images as he goes.  
  
“I guess it depends on if you’re posting them or sending them?” Noctis says. He’s got a few Prompto selfies saved to his own phone, but mostly to embarrass him with.  
  
“I’m trying to _seduce_ someone,” Prompto replies.  
  
Noctis leans over to look at Prompto’s camera roll and frowns. “I guess… not every day? Unless she sends you one every day. Who even are you trying to seduce?”  
  
Prompto blushes, honestly blushes, and stares at his lap. “Uh, it’s just, uh… Gladio?”  
  
Noctis nearly chokes. “That is a terrible idea. He will break you in half. Don’t do it.” He wants to add _he’s banging my dad_ but decides against it. “Don't seduce Gladio. And uh, if you have to, I’d probably do it shirtless?”  
  
“Oh gods, do you want to seduce Gladio?” Prompto asks. “I always thought you - “  
  
“We are done having this conversation,” Noctis says, face flushing.  
  
“Okay, yeah, good call.”  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
Nearly three days later, in the middle of the night, Prompto texts _when does it stop being too soon to send nudes?_  
  
Noctis turns his phone off and rolls over. Fuck his life.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
Gladiolus and Ignis are waiting for Noctis to finish with his father in the training room, sparring with wooden spears. Gladiolus has the bulk and sheer strength to take Ignis in a fair fight but Ignis is limber and quick. It makes an interesting fight to watch, on a good day.  
  
Today is not a good day.  
  
“Are you just fucking your way through everyone I know?” Noctis snaps.  
  
Ignis is the one to falter and Gladiolus takes advantage, pinning him to the mat and pressing his blunted spear into Ignis’ chest. Ignis pushes the spear away and props himself up onto his elbows. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”  
  
“Prompto thinks he actually has a chance with you,” Noctis says, pointing at Gladiolus. “He’s a _minor_. If you take advantage of him or break his heart, I will end you.”  
  
Gladiolus uses his spear to support his weight, hip cocked slightly and an amused grin on his face. “If only you put this kind of passion into your training, princeling.”  
  
“I am inclined to agree,” Ignis says. He stands up and brushes off his knees and ass. To Gladiolus, he says, “we will finish this later.”  
  
Noctis turns on his heels and storms out.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“I already regret asking this, but did you send Gladio a dick pic?” Noctis asks on break.  
  
Prompto’s face flushes and he clutches his phone tighter in his hand. “Yeah. It was totally scary, too. Like all night all I could think was _is he going to stop talking to me? Is he going to call me a whore? Is he going to send one back?_ ”  
  
Noctis wrinkles his nose and tries not to think about Gladiolus taking pictures of himself naked. “He didn’t, did he?”  
  
“No,” Prompto says, and he sounds almost wistful. “But, uh, something else pretty great happened.” He licks his lips and smiles shyly. “He said some really nice things. Stuff no one has ever told me?”  
  
“About your penis?” Noctis asks, horrified.  
  
“No!” Prompto says. His whole face is flushed and he bumps his shoulder into Noctis’. “Actually, he kind of told me I didn’t have to send those kind of pictures ‘cause I’m young and inexperienced and too smart to be giving myself away just because someone thinks I’m cute.”  
  
It doesn’t sound like the Gladiolus Noctis knows, but then Noctis has never really seen his Shield interact with anyone he might be trying to take home. And Prompto is a minor, so maybe Noctis’ words hit home, at least a little bit.  
  
“So you’re not going to keep trying to seduce him?” Noctis asks, eventually.  
  
Prompto looks at Noctis like he’s crazy. “This is my _virginity_ we’re talking about, Noct. I’m giving it away and I think that kind of proves he's’ the right guy?”  
  
“You’re hopeless,” Noctis says, but he thinks he kind of agrees.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“Pretty sure Prompto is going to lose his virginity at the palace tonight,” Noctis says.  
  
Ignis is driving, else he might have choked. He takes his duties very seriously, when it comes to Noctis’ well being. “Do I want to know why you assume that?”  
  
“Gladio promised to give him a tour,” Noctis says. He rests his forehead on the cool glass of the car window and sighs. “It’s going to be weird to hangout with them when they break up.”  
  
If he has anything to say to that, Ignis keeps it to himself. “Perhaps we should wait for your father in the garden tonight. There’s a lovely breeze.”  
  
Noctis doesn’t object.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
Ignis and Noctis run into Clarus and Gladiolus before they even make it to the garden. Except, Prompto isn’t with them and Gladiolus looks like a deer in the headlights when he spots Noctis.  
  
“Fuck,” Gladiolus says. Clarus smacks the back of his head, which makes Gladiolus glare at his father.  
  
Noctis narrows his eyes. “Where’s Prompto?”  
  
“About that,” Gladiolus starts.  
  
“Prompto? The little blonde one you smuggled into the castle?” Clarus asks. He looks as annoyed as Noctis is starting to feel.  
  
“I was giving him a _tour_ ,” Gladiolus says.  
  
“You hardly have the authority - “ Clarus starts.  
  
Noctis doesn’t stick around to find out how he plans on finishing the sentence because he should have known. He should have fucking _known_. He can hear Ignis calling his name, but he ignores it. He warps out of reach before long fingers can wrap around his elbow, and he takes off down the hall.  
  
This time, he knows what to expect when he throws open the doors to the royal quarters.  
  
Except, for a nice change of pace, no one is fucking on the living room sofa. He has to actually stomp past his father’s office and towards his bedroom and throw open the door to start yelling at his father for this gross betrayal.  
  
Noctis would be happy for Prompto, in another life. He deserves to have his first time like this, pressed chest to chest with his lover while sweet words are whispered in his ear. He deserves to be on top, controlling everything, and not on his belly taking it. Hell, if it was Gladiolus leaning against the headboard instead of Regis, Noctis might even feel bad for interrupting.  
  
“I hate you,” Noctis says, pointing an accusing finger at his father. He glowers when Prompto squeaks, jolting off Regis’ lap and under the covers, pulling them all the way up his chest. “You lied to me and made me out to be a dick in front of Gladio, so we’ll have words later, but _you_.”  
  
“Noctis,” Regis starts. He settles the blanket over his lap though he makes no more claim for modesty. He sighs heavily and he looks so exhausted, so much older than his years. “I didn’t do this to hurt you.”  
  
“Fucking my _Shield_ , my _mentor_ and my _best friend_ wasn’t meant to hurt me? How did you even get to Prompto? Did he steal your number from my phone?” Noctis is nearly screaming, but he can’t control himself. He knows he’s having what Gladiolus calls a _temper tantrum_ but this is completely justified. “You can’t fuck the only people who actually like me!”  
  
“People like you,” Prompto says, quietly.  
  
“I just - “ Noctis starts. There’s a lump forming in his throat, and he digs his nails into his fists. “I just think it’s bullshit that you can’t make time to see me but you have plenty of time to fuck my _friends_.”  
  
“Noctis,” Regis says, and he looks genuinely stricken. Like maybe he hadn’t considered how Noctis would feel beyond blind rage every time he caught his father in bed with someone who was supposed to put Noctis first. He pats Prompto’s thigh through the blanket and says, “you should go, pet.”  
  
The endearment is the last straw. Noctis slams the door closed harder than he needs too and nearly collides with Ignis on his way out. “They’re _naked_ ,” he spits at Clarus, glaring at Gladiolus for his part in the betrayal. “Iggy, I want to go home.”  
  
Ignis hesitates, before straightening Noctis’ coat and saying, “of course.”  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
Regis leaves a voicemail that simply says _Noctis, please call me back_ and Noctis texts him back _No_.  
  
His father doesn’t respond.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
_I’m sorry_ , Gladiolus texts. _I already got my ass reamed by Iggy and Dad for my role in Prompto’s debauchery and I had to let the kid cry in my car._  
  
_He cried a lot._  
  
_You should probably apologize for ruining his magical first time._  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
_I didn’t cry_ , Prompto texts.  
  
_I didn’t even come._  
  
_He doesn’t want to see me again. So much for being Royal Consort._  
  
_I got dumped by your dad._  
  
_So I’m kind of pissed at you for that BTW_  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
“Perhaps you should turn off your phone for the night,” Ignis suggests quietly.  
  
Noctis is pointedly not replying to any more messages, but he can’t help but check it every time it vibrates in his hand. He wants to chuck it out the window of his penthouse apartment but he knows the look Ignis will give him if he does. _You’re behaving like a child and I am disappointed in you_.  
  
He gets that look from his father a lot, when the old man even has time to see him. When he’s not sleeping around with the only three people Noctis trusts.  
  
Noctis pulls the throw pillow to his face and screams into it, as loud and long as he can. He wants to cry, can feel the watery burn prickling at his eyes, but he doesn’t think it can come. Righteous anger flows more easily through him these days than tears do. He’s too exhausted by his betrayal to cry anyways.  
  
“I’ll put on the tea,” Ignis suggests quietly. He touches Noctis’ forehead, like maybe he’s going to check his temperature, before running his long fingers through Noctis’ hair in gentle affection. “You’ll be alright, your highness. Noctis.”  
  
He’s not entirely sure he agrees, but Noctis can try to pretend he does for Ignis.  
  


\- - - - -

  
  
There’s a gilded invitation sitting on the table when Noctis gets up for breakfast, closer to noon than Ignis normally allows. He wants to ignore it but the temptation is too much to resist when there’s nothing to concentrate on but the smell of Ignis frying bacon in the quiet apartment.  
  
_Dinner tonight. Just you and me. The way it should have been._  
  
The stubborn part of Noctis wants to crumple up the note and ignore it. He wants to act every part of the seventeen year old that he is. But he wasn’t raised to give into temptation, to let the rage flow through him when he should be using his head. That was as much as his father’s influence as Ignis’, Noctis supposes.  
  
He traces the messy handwriting and wonders when his father started having trouble holding up a pen for even a few short words. Noctis thinks that maybe his father isn’t the only one to blame for their lack of communication. He hates himself but he still hates his father more.  
  
Ignis quietly places the plate of food in front of him, before joining him at the small table. “So have you been banished from the kingdom?”  
  
Noctis shakes his head and tries to smile. It doesn’t quite work. “Dinner plans, I guess,” and he shoves a bite of omelette into his mouth. He’s accepting the olive branch. Even Ignis needs to be proud of him for that.  
  
Judging from the fond smile on his face as he takes a much more appropriately sized bite of his own breakfast, Noctis thinks that he is.


End file.
